


[Podfic] Not a Big Deal (TM) and Wherefore Art Thou Cantankerous Bastard by Shecrows

by fire_juggler



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not a Big Deal (TM)--or That One Time Everyone on the Enterprise Thought Jim and Bones Were Fucking, or even Damn It, Jim, I'm a Doctor, Not a Decoy. </p><p>Wherefore Art Thou Cantankerous Bastard--Sequel to Not a Big Deal (TM)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Not a Big Deal (TM) and Wherefore Art Thou Cantankerous Bastard by Shecrows

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Big Deal (TM)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315607) by [shecrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecrows/pseuds/shecrows). 
  * Inspired by [Wherefore Art Thou Cantankerous Bastard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/315610) by [shecrows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shecrows/pseuds/shecrows). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Not A Big Deal (™)**  


**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_a_big_deal.mp3)

  
**Wherefore Art Thou Cantankerous Bastard**  


**Alternate Streaming** : [**click here**](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/cantankerous_bastard.mp3)

## Length:

01:17:28 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_a_big_deal_cantankerous_bastard-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 74.7 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/not_a_big_deal_cantankerous_bastard-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 37.2 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
